


Perfect afternoon

by dttwins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: On his way to a market Loki hears the most amazing thing and it changes his life forever.





	Perfect afternoon

Little Loki was running away from home. Not forever, he was smarter than Thor who tried to run away and live in the forest just 5 years ago. No, no, Loki knew that eventually someone will remember about him and when they find him there will be punishment. Loki wanted to avoid punishment as much as possible. But after such a terrible morning he needed to get away, even if for a little while. Hence running away for a bit of an adventure in the market square.   
  
First part of said adventure included a lot of sneaking out and staying quiet, but unlike Thomas friends Loki was actually good at it. When he was finally clear of guards view Loki easily fit in in the crowded road and marched with determination to the markets. He was sure it will cheer him up – there was always so much to see, and he could always find something new. He even had a little bit of money saved this time. He couldn’t spend as much as he wanted because he was saving money for father’s birthday present. For a moment Loki daydreamed about Odin liking his present better and declaring that from now on Loki was a favorite child, not Thor.   
  
Loki smiled wistfully but very quickly his mood soured again, like this will ever happen! Just a month ago Loki was caught putting frogs in the kitchen, he was given an hour long lecture and then was stuck in his rooms for a week as punishment! This morning Thor was caught attempting to do the same. And do you know how they punished him? No deserts! Not even for a week, just for today ‘s super! When Loki shaking with unfariness of it all went to father he was told to mind his own business and Odin knew best and not bother him or he will be punished! For what? For talking to his own father? Loki sniffed, hands involuntarily curling into fists. He couldn’t even see the road anymore, the noise of the crowd didn’t register, he just went on autopilot. He was too busy replaying this morning to notice anything else. He came crying to his mom as always, but all she did was give him empty promises and platitudes, lately he started to notice that no matter how much he complained, nobody actually did something to help him. Loki was jolted out of his bitter thoughts by a shove from nearby women.   
  
There were two of them and one was angrily telling the other some story, gesturing wildly. “why should I care? “she practically screamed. “he doesn’t care! Why should I care about people who doesn’t care about me? No! I should forget about him, I’ll just behave normally... “ Loki couldn’t hear anymore her voice fading because the crowd was moving but Loki was rooted to the spot, eyes wide in shock. Only one thought was running through his mind :why should he care? Right then and there little Loki decided that from now on he will care about his wishes, his desires more than all other people. No more going on adventures with Thor just to please him, it never worked, he and his friends still treated him terribly, no more pranks trying to get his parents attention, no more trying to please his mom or his dad, from now on the most important person in Loki ‘s life will be Loki!   
  
Determined to do just that Loki marched to the market wide smile on his face. He had the most amazing afternoon at the market. Instead of saving money for a good present he bought him a book, which he was pretty sure his father wouldn’t even open. The book was about history of great Kings of the past so Loki thought it was an appropriate gift. That done he spend a lot of time wandering the stalls. He bought a wonderful pair of daggers for himself and even found some very interesting books on magic and couple of others on herbs and animals that Loki was pretty sure their library didn’t have. He ate in the tavern and nobody looked funny at him when his meal didn’t contain meat.   
  
Quite pleased with himself Loki was standing outside the tavern trying to decide what to do next when he heard quiet sniffing. Curious he went to investigate. It was a small boy crying. It took a long time but eventually Loki managed to calm him down-it turned out his father was sick and they didn’t have money for a healer. When the boy tried to get a job in the tavern he was told he was too young to work and no matter how much he pleaded and begged they told him no. Normally Loki would try to ask mom for help but following his new guidelines – to do what he wanted-Loki took the boys hand and together they went to hire a healer. After paying for healer ‘s visit and medicine Loki had enough money left to buy some food for the boy and his father, they thanked him profusely, their thanks left Loki feeling warm inside, he remember feeling like that when his mother hugged him when he was very little. Loki decided he will do something nice occasionally just to feel like that again. He had to run all the way to the palace for supper but during the meal he could not stop smiling. Even when his father looked at him suspiciously and Thor whined about dessert and made fun of him not eating meat. Nothing could make him upset because he had the most amazing day of his life!


End file.
